


Right?

by Mystery_Writer



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Writer/pseuds/Mystery_Writer
Summary: A darling is finally cornered
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Reno/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Short Yandere Reno story, It as elements of brain washing in it.  
> I tried to make it seem gender neutral.  
> For all my people out there you like Reno.  
> Btw I tried to write him as best as I could  
> Posted from my Yandere blog

The moon hung high in the sky by the time you got ready for bed, dressed in an over-sized shirt and sweat pant. You were just getting comfortable under the covers when a creak caused your eyes to snap open, quickly sitting up, only to flinch at a sudden pain in your arm. Looking down, you saw a _dart_ and starting to panic, pulled it out as fast as you could, only to find out it was too late as your body started getting numb; couldn't even move as the bed creaked from another person sitting down and an arm wrapping itself around you then being held against a hard chest.

"Oh, baby doll, you gave us a good chase."

Head falling back, you stared in to bright blue eyes, blood running cold in your veins.

_Reno_

A scream rose from your throat, only to come out in a low gurgled noise. He pressed his lips onto your forehead,

"You scared me, ya know? When I got home and found you gone, come to find out your  _medicine_ stopped been workin' on ya."

The  _medicine_ he was talking about was something ShinRa had created, a mind control like substance in the form of pills and shots, something to keep the Turks'  lovers  compliant and believing they also love them in return. You were lucky enough that yours stopped working after awhile and waiting long enough for an opening to run, you got the hell  out .

"But that's okay, as soon as we get back home we'll get you back on it."

That's when Rude made his presence known, with help they threw you over his shoulder. You dizzily stared at the ground, whatever they used on you was making your vision fading in and out, finally losing consciousness when they placed you in the car.

_**Beep** _

__

_**Beep** _

__

_**Beep** _

You work to the sound of beeping, glancing over you saw a heart monitor, rising an eyebrow at it; you wondered why was there a monitor attached to you. Turning your head, you saw...

... _Reno_

Your husband and he sleeping in one of those really uncomfortable hospital chairs with your 4 year old son, Lea, sleeping on his chest. Smiling, you couldn’t help but think how so much a-like Reno and Lea look, not just in looks but in personality.

Your body still felt to heavy from sleep to set up so you tried moving your arm to wake him quietly and not wake up Lea but you let out a whimper causing your husband to snap his eyes open and look at you.

He smiled then sat up getting closer to you and whispered, “Hey, baby, happy to see you back with the living.”

You snorted, smiling but then you frowned, “Reno..what..” you pointed to you cheek, he touched the bandage on there then chuckled,

“You got off your meds, Babydoll, ran off. You sent us Turks on a  looong chase, when we finally got you and into the car. We were part way there you woke up and got me good with your nails.”

“Oh...” you placed your hand on his injured cheek, “Honey, I’m so sorry..” 

He placed his hand over yours, “Naaah, it’s fine, really. You were just scared.” 

Getting up, he place Lea on top if you, the mini redhead only grunted and moved around alittle before settling back down. Reno kissed both of your foreheads before standing straight and stretching, 

“I gotta go get the doctor, baby. You’ll be okay by yourself right?”

You nodded, he smiled as he left the room, closing the door behind him. The whole time there was this little tiny voice in the back of your mind telling you to get out _and_ _ run ,  get out ,  do not trust, do not trust, do not trust _ ..... _**do not trust!**_

You ignored that voice, brushing it off as your paranoia, snuggling you baby boy close. 

After all, because Reno is you husband .... _right_? 

He wouldn't _lie_ to you....

_**Right?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Take a wild guess where Lea comes from  
> Also if there were any spelling or grammar errors just tell me, please!


End file.
